1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to investment casting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Investment casting is used for producing metal components. Oftentimes, the metal components are gas turbine components, such as single crystal turbine components. During an investment casting process, molten metal is poured into a ceramic mold that is shaped to form the component. Ceramic cores of the mold also can be used to produce internal cavities of the components.